Sick experiments!
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There has been strange disappearances and the half human half animals seem to have something to do with it. Now Mello has fallen victim and Matt tries to find him but his first lead is a half boy and half rabbit named Nate but that they name Near. Finally completed and edited some parts.
1. The freaks

Chapter one: the freaks! Mello P.O.V

It started like a normal day. Class, free time then class again. I was walking down the hall towards class when I saw a black panther. In Wammys? No, it wasn't right! The panther changed into a boy about a year younger than me with black hair that fell to his shoulders and honey like eyes. The transformation seemed painful but the animal did it! The boy had worn out jeans and no shirt. I took a step back and the boy grabbed me and took off. I tried to call to someone but the creature knocked me out and I didn't know what happened after that. When I woke up, I was in a cage. Next to mine, with a little space between ours was a small pale boy with white hair and white clothes, on the other side with the same distance between was an older boy with slightly long brown hair and brown pants with a brown jacket, white shirt and red tie. A man with a bloody lab coat came and took the older brown haired boy who screamed. "NO!" His cage was now empty once they disappeared I turned to the smaller boy. "What is this place?" The boy turned to me. He had grey almost black eyes. "If you get dragged away you don't return. Either you die and get fed to the human animals or you get turned into a human animal!" I gulped at the thoughts that brought up. "No way of escape?" The boy shook his head. "None!" I crouch huddled in the corner of my cage. It wasn't too spacious but it was tall enough for you to sit up. I felt like crying. "You don't really get fed here a lot and you don't get much water. Play by the mans rules and you should be fine!" I look at the boy who had turned away now. "You mean like slaves?" The boy nodded and curled up on the floor of his cage and went to sleep. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I did.

I heard a growl and wake up on the floor of my cage and I watch the man drag a brown fox into a cage. The fox growled and snapped at the cage bars. Luckily, he was placed in a cage next to the Black Panther that took me here, instead of in the cage next to me. The smaller pale boy didn't wake. The fox suddenly transformed into the older boy that was taken before and my eyes widened. Human animals! That's what the pale boy said! The man locked the cage and smirked at the sleeping pale boy. He was next! The man left after that. The boy woke later when the man came for him. The boy whimpers as the man dragged him away and called over his shoulder to me. "You're next, kitty, after bunny!" The man and the pale boy vanished and I curled up into a ball. Kitty? Bunny? Did that mean that boy was going to become a rabbit? After awhile, I heard a shout of rage, and the man stormed into the room furiously. The man opened a cage with a large brown dog in it. The dog walked out and growled at the man as if asking what he wanted him to do. "Seth, small white rabbit! Dead or alive, just bring it back! I'm counting on you!" The dog snarled in pleasure and took off. I watched the dog leave and the man came towards me. "You're turn!" The man dragged me out of my cage roughly and dragged me away. He chained me to a table in what looked like a lab of some sorts and I try to watch what he was doing. "What are you going to do?" The man smirked. "Name!" I gulped. "Mello…." I gave him my alias to be safe. "Alright Mello, You be kitty!" The man came towards me with a needle full of blue liquid. He plunged it into me and I felt the horrible pain and tried to arch my body, the world spinning. After what seemed like hours of the intense pain it went away and I fell to the table panting. I thought of a black cat and that's what I became slowly and painfully. "Special kitty!" The man smirked and grabbed my cat body.


	2. The findings

Chapter two: The findings. Matt P.O.V

I walked out of wammys and into the field. The other kids were inside. I saw a giant brown dog approach a small pale boy who cowered from the dog's snapping jaws. I leapt at the dog with my pocket knife and killed it quickly. Turning to the small boy who looked scared for his life. He was a pale boy with white hair and now bloody torn white clothes. Putting the pocket knife away I realise something and I look at the boy again. He had white rabbit ears! Not normal! I picked him up and took him inside. Roger helped and I explained what happened. The boy had fallen asleep while Roger was bandaging his wounds and he later woke up. "What's your name?" I had to know! I heard of tons of disappearances and my best friend Mello was one of them just yesterday. "Near…. But my real name is Nate!" I quickly look at the posters of the missing people and sure enough, I found him. Disappeared two months ago and hadn't been seen since! "Alright well keep you're name as Near around here! We'll get you some new clothes and some food!" Near looked at me hungrily. "Haven't had foods for awhile!" I stare at him surprised. "No food?" Near nodded. "We were only fed once a week!" I pull out my picture of Mello. Near looks at it. "Kitty!" What was Near after at this? "No, his name is Mello!" Near Smiled. "No, master says he be Kitty!" I thought quickly and gasped. "You mean he's going to be turned into a cat?" Near nods and points at himself. "Like he turned me into a bunny!" The boy whined in pain then he slowly transformed into a small white rabbit and I fall backwards.

Roger stared in surprise. Near lay on the bed, still weak from being attacked and transforming into a rabbit. Roger coughs. "Interesting. I didn't think this was possible…" I stand up and pick Near up into my arms. "Can you help us find Mello?" Near looks up at me slightly and nods. Roger sighs. "Let Near rest. He needs it." Near falls asleep in my arms. "Sleep well, little one." I put him on the bed and pull the covers over his small body. He's adorable but I'm worried about Mello. I look at the missing kids posters again. That's when I noticed it wasn't just kids but young adults to. "Roger, there is a wide variation, from grade seven aged kids to young adults, possibly in college." Roger looks over the missing kids' posters and nods. "It's true." I turn to him. "Let's hope we find Mello in time." I nod in agreement. "Let's hope we find him before he's turned into a cat." I glance back at Near and I feel my heart melt. "Do you want to come with me to see if we can get evidence that might help lead to what happened to Mello?" I shake my head. "I'll stay with Near." Roger nods and leaves. I crouch in a chair by the bed and wait for Near to wake again.

It took a bit and I lay my head on the bed about to take a nap when I hear a soft rustle and a small whine, I raise my head and see Near awake in human form. "Near…?" Near looks at me. "Yes?" I'm not sure I want to know anymore but… "Where did they take you when you got kidnapped? What was it like there?" Near suddenly looked extremely fearful. And I bring him close for a gentle hug. "Its ok if you don't want to talk about it right now." Near rests his head on my chest and I let him. Near sobs a little and I try to comfort him. "Shhh…. It'll be alright. You're not there anymore." But Mello is… I don't try to push him for more information yet. "I can show you today…" Near's words shocked me, I didn't think he would want to return there again. "You need to rest and recover." Near sighs a little. "Your presence feels like your missing something important…. someone…. is it Mello?" I pause then nod. "Mello is my best friend, we have always watched out for each other…." Near nods a little. "Big brother Beyond was always there for me until the man took him away…" Beyond…. that name sounds familiar… Oh wait. Not only is he on the missing kids posters, but he went to Wammy's before A committed suicide and Beyond went insane. So he and Near know each other huh. "Alright I was a friend of Beyond before he left here." Near looks thoughtful for a second. "Is this Wammy's house?" I froze then relaxed. Of course Beyond would tell Near about Wammy's house, Near had called Beyond his big brother but I know for a fact they aren't actually related. "Yes, it is. Maybe you can stay here…. I'm sure Roger would let you." Near smiles a little. "Do you have any toys?" Toys? Why does he want toys? "I think we have some in the play room." Near looks up at my face. "I like toys" Oh yah, go figure…. "When were you born?" Near pauses unsure if he should tell me. "I was born in 1991." One year younger than me huh? Why would he like toys then? "Can we play with them?" I nod. "Yah, I'm sure we can." I pick Near up bridal style and carry him to the play room.

In the play room I set him down on the carpet and I find some toys, then I hand them to Near and he starts playing with them. After a bit of watching him I go to the T.V. in the play room and I start playing video games. Near squeaked making me jump and turn to him. He had fallen onto his back and a toy gun lay at his feet. I laugh a little. "Near, it's just a toy gun" Near gets up. "It surprised me." I turn back to my video game as Near starts playing with his toys again. After I beat my game I look at him again and I see him twirling his hair! I've never seen someone do that before…. but it makes him look even cuter. "Are you still hungry?" Near looks up and nods. "Yes please." I take him to the lunch room and I don't see any kids around but the lunch people were cooking and I walk up to the serving counter. "Nancy…?" Nancy is a master chef and the leader of the kitchen crew. Nancy turns to me. "Ah, Matt, how can I help you?" I bring Near over into view for her. "This is Near. He might be joining Wammy's and he hasn't eaten in quite awhile. Will you please give him something? He's very hungry." Nancy nods and brings over some delicious smelling food. "Is this enough?" Near's eyes sparkle and he nods. "I'm used to not getting a lot of food. I used to be fed only once a week for two months." Nancy gives Near the food. "Oh. You poor thing. Well you're always welcome to ask me for food if you want. Don't be shy about asking." Near nods a little and I take him to a table so he could sit and eat. Near, a little shyly, eats the food and finishes, licking his lips. "That's yummy. Way better than what they fed us back at that horrible place." I bite my lip a little. Please be alright Mello. I silently scream in my head over and over again. Near's hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. "We must find him today…. the man is going to change him into a cat soon. Mello was next after my transformation." I clench my teeth, I open my mouth to speak but I hear a growl behind me. I close my mouth and turn but I saw nobody there except the kitchen crew in the kitchen. Then the growl came again. I look around and Near comes closer to me, scared. I hear footsteps then the lunch room doors open and close, I saw someone leave but I don't know who. I stand to follow but Near gently grab's my sleeve. "Is there a safe room I can go to for now?" I take him back to his room and I put him on his bed. "I'm going to see who or what that was." Near nods a little scared and I leave the room.

I listen for the growling and I find it in the play room. There in front of me was a black panther attacking a piece off raw meat from the kitchen. I quietly back out of the play room and lock the door from the outside then I run to Rogers office. I poke my head inside and I see Roger alone at his desk. "Matt? Come on in. What can I do for you?" I enter his office. "There's a panther in the play room. Possibly someone like Near but the panther is unfriendly." Roger stands. "Is it still in the play room?" I pause. "I locked the door on the outside but I'm not sure." Roger leads me back to the play room and lucky for us the panther was still attacking the stolen meat. "Hmmm…. Where is Near?" Roger turns to me. "Back in his room for rest." Roger nods and turns back to the panther that we were watching through a partly open door. The panther finishes it's stolen meat and transforms into a boy about two years younger than me with black hair that fell to his shoulders and honey like eyes. F**** did he see us?


	3. Needed

Chapter three: Needed. Mello's P.O.V

Foot steps approached my cage. I open my eyes lying on the floor, I had started to give in to the savage side of me and maybe this man will let me go if I do as told… I look up at the man as he leans on my cage and watches me. "I need you to do me a favour." I listen to the man and roll onto my back. The man laughs and unlocks my cage, I crawl out of my cage glad to be out of that cramped cage.

"What do you need?" I purr at him.

The man hushes me. "Loyal kitty. Help Seth bring back the bunny. Panther is also helping. The panther boy is the distraction and you will grab Bunny sound good?" I nod and the man pets me quickly. "Now go." I race out the door happy to be free and I would stay that way if I brought back his bunny. I follow the scent trail of Seth and Panther to find myself at Wammy's? No this couldn't be right…. I smell the air again. Its true….. their at Wammy's…. hidden by some trees I see a familiar body. I cautiously sneak up to it and I find Seth stabbed to death. I'll have to be careful, now where's Panther? I prepare to call out for Panther but some kids are close and I don't want any one to find me here like this…. I turn into a cat and I enter Wammy's. Keeping low I try to find Panther or Bunny. I find Bunny's scent and I follow it, I growl a little as I smell that Matt was with him… Very close to him and it seems Matt had carried him a few times to. I wished that had been me….. F**** wait, concentrate…. I take a deep breath as I approach a room.

"This is it…." I mutter to myself, I can smell Bunny's scent coming from here and its strong. He's inside, I turn to my human form and I open the door. Lying asleep on the bed was the pale boy from before but this time he had rabbit ears and tail. I walk up to him… So this is all I need….? He wakes and looks up at me, I smirk down at him and he suddenly looks scared.

"What do you want!"

His voice is shaking and that made me smirk even more. I transform into my cat form and I jump onto the bed, Bunny moves away from me. I hear footsteps rushing towards the room. No, No, No I need more time! Matt appears at the door way and I quickly run out the window, jumping to the tree outside the window. Matt appears at the window as I run as fast as I can away from the window. Not Matt, Anyone but Matt. I scale down the tree and I run into Panther.

"Master sent you here to retrieve him?" Panther paws at me a little.

I nod. "Yah. I failed at my first attempt though." Panther paces.

"We need to earn our right to be called by our names. If we don't we are going to be

stuck with the names Kitty and Panther."

"Forget it!" I growled. I hated that name so much I just wanted to tear it to shreds. My turn to pace and Panther stop's pacing. "You need to keep Matt away it seems. Look's like he's protective of Bunny."

Panther sighs. "They nicknamed him Near here. It's his alias."

Near? Interesting choice… That's besides the point I have to get him back to master. "I'm getting him back to master if it's the last thing I do. Bun-Near is taking my best friend and possible lover." Panther nods. We keep talking for awhile and eventually we come up with the plan. I'll take Near to mast-

"Mello!" Roger!

No! F**** No! If Roger gets me then….. Matt… "Run." I hiss at Panther before taking off as quick as I could with Panther in pursuit. I hope Roger doesn't follow us. Me and Panther take shelter in the tree's. Roger did follow us but me and Panther had climbed a tree just in time and now Roger won't find us. After awhile Roger gives up searching and goes back to wammy's. "F**** I can't be seen." Panther turns to me.

"Then how will you distract Matt?"

I Think then smirk. "I have an idea."


	4. Bunny

Chapter four: Bunny. Matt's P.O.V

I was walking down the hall carrying some books that I wanted to show Near. I stopped when I heard a soft mew. A cat? I glance around and I spot the black cat I had seen in Near's room earlier. Why do those animals or human freaks I should say want Near? I turn and race to Near's room, thinking about those human freaks. I was standing in front of the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"Matt!"

Mello! I spin around to face him, He was hiding in the shadows or at least most of him was. "Mels! I can believe it's yo-" I cut my sentence off as Mello steps out of the darkness followed by that panther boy. Mello had black cat ears and a black cat tail!? I was frozen with shock, No this can't be happening!

"Seth was the first one sent here but you killed him." Mello stays silent for a few seconds as the panther boy growls then Mello speaks.

"Maybe you should go to Master as well."

I gap. What happened to Mello? I have to protect Near, but then what about Mello!? Mello advances towards me and the panther boy seems to be walking towards the door instead of towards me. First is to protect Near then I can worry about Mello. I race into the room dropping all of the books I was carrying and Near looks up at me as I enter, he was sitting on the floor. I pick him up and head towards the window.

"Matt!? What-"

Whatever Near was about to say was cut off when he spots Mello and the panther boy rush into the room angrily. I open the window and jump out keeping Near in my arms. Me and Near land safely and I start running, I had to get Near away from Mello and the panther boy quickly. We end up by a oak tree when I stop to catch my breath, I glance back to make sure Mello and the panther boy hadn't followed us. They didn't that's a relief. I put Near down then I sit by the oak tree. Near sits by me and I hold his waist. I can't help but fall in love with Near, He's cute, perfect, wonderful, sweet caring, adorable and gentle. I don't know if he feels the same way or not but if he does then I will be a dedicated boyfriend to him. Should I tell him how I feel? I glance at him, no this isn't the time…. I catch my breath and we sit there for a bit before I spoke. "I have to tell Roger what happened but not until I know you'll be safe." Near nods and curls up on my lap.

"I understand. Thank you"

I blush and I'm hard, he must know right…..? I hear footsteps and my head wips around to see who was there. To my relief I see Roger approach us.

"Matt. There is something I must tell you. That panther boy that was in play room is working along side Mello."

Well at least I don't have to tell him that much. "I know Roger. Actually we just escaped them trying to get Near."

Roger nods. "Well done. If we can catch Mello and or the panther boy we can find out more information. There may be more of them trying to get Near. Why? I don't know."

I nod. "Thank you Roger."

**AN:**

**Short chapter.**

**I may be starting some new stories so I won't be updating on this story unless the chapters come to me. Merry Christmas everybody!**


	5. Escalation in tactics

Chapter five: Escalation in tactics. Matt's P.O.V.

I am in the room with Near while we eat.

We are currently in the nurses office.

Rodger wants us to stay where we'll most likely be safe and since the nurse is usually working in here then we have me and the nurse keeping an eye on Near.

We even gave Near a fresh pair of clothes which is a pair of pyjama pants, a button up long sleeved shirt and socks.

I can't get my mind off of why Mello would turn his back to us and even join the other side going as far to call the bastard who did this master.

Near ate half of the snack then he puts it on a nearby nightstand by the bed he is sitting on. "Matt. Do you still want to go so the place?" He asks making me pauses with the spoon close to my mouth.

I lower the spoon back into my stew since it's the first thing I ate today. I look to him. "Near we need to keep you here. It's safer and it'll be dangerous to go to that place right now." I tell him. "We'll need a plan before we can even think about going there."

Near looks to his lap then he looks up to me. "Matt. As we speak there is more of them being groomed into the masters pets and more being transformed or being killed trying." He informs me.

I look down at the stew. "Near… I don't really know what we can really do right now… If we just go storming to that place then who knows what'll happen. We could even be killed."

Near looks down. "Just like how they killed big brother Beyond." He looks away sadly.

I look up upon hearing this. "They killed him?"

Near nods. "He was meant to be wolf. But he was killed because he escaped and tried to free me so we could escape." He says and a tear falls down his cheek. "I couldn't do nothing as they dragged him away from me only to kill him in front of me."

I blink and I put my stew by Near's snack then I move to the bed sitting beside Near. I pull him into a hug and he lets me. "I'm so sorry." I tell him and I pet his super soft hair.

He closes his eyes tightly and we stay there for a few minutes with Near silently crying along with me trying to comfort him. He starts to calm down and I keep telling him it'll all be alright.

Rodger comes in and comes over.

I look over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" He says then moves away from the bed to the other side of the room.

I turn to Near. "I'll be right back." I tell him then I get up and head over to Rodger.

"Matt. They killed one of the teachers." Rodger informs me. "Then while we were inspecting the crime scene there was a scream. We saw the panther running away from a crime scene where they killed an orphan. I have already contacted L when we found out that there is two trying to get Near. I explained everything to him. But Matt they killed and I can be there is more on the way. This is turning dangerous and we may not have enough time to wait for L to get here. Who knows how many others they will kill."

I feel surprise devour me then I take a few moments to fully process this new information. "What do you want us to do then?" I ask him. "If we kick Near out then who knows what'll happen to him and not to mention that there is still going to be more abductions with them being turned into animals!"

Rodger sighs and rubs a temple. "I know Matt. I know Matt. I'm not entirely sure what to do other than try to capture the two."

I look down. "That's our best course of action." I say then my eyes flicker back up to him.

He nods. "I know. Then for anything else we need to wait for L to arrive. Just please." He lowers his hand to hang limply at his side as he stares at me. "Keep Near safe for now. He is a valuable piece and he is right now the only one who can give us any information on everything."

I nod. "I promise." I say.

He nods, pats me on the shoulder, then leaves.

I go back to Near who is now standing and looking out the window closest to the bed he was sitting on earlier.

His bunny ears seem to have been moved down a little almost like they are indicating nervousness or sadness.

"Near?" I approach him and he glances over his shoulder at me. "You alright?"

He nods then looks back out the window. "Yeah just thinking."

I nod and gently lead him back to the bed telling him to rest right now. I know I should get some information out of him but not right now since he already seems saddened probably from thinking about Beyond.

We talk for a few minutes and at some point Near seemed to be getting tired so I had him lay down.

He seems to be asleep and I watch him for a few moments while sitting in a chair by the bed.

I start to feel drowsy and I lay my head down only to slip into darkness.

When I awaken I can sense something out of place.

I sit up and I realize it is now evening with the sun setting. I turn to look to Near and I leap to my feet knocking down the chair I was sitting on.

Near is gone.


	6. Trail of crumbs

Chapter six: Trail of crumbs. Matt's P.O.V.

I rush to the nurse. "Did you see Near or anyone come in to take him?" I demand.

The nurse looks up. "He said he was just going to the washroom about five minutes ago and he didn't want to wake you." She explains.

I relax a little glad that he wasn't taken while I snoozed. "Oh ok thanks." I leave heading to find him but there is no sign of him in the washrooms. I head back to the nurses office but he didn't return. I wonder if he's in the play room when I spot something outside. I look out the window to get a closer look only to see Mello and the panther attacking a kid ready to kill him. I spot movement from the bottom of my vision and looking down I see Near moving towards the two getting ready to kill the kid. "No!" I rush down and run into Rodger before I could get to the back door.

"Matt what are you doing?" Rodger questions.

"Near!" I say slightly panting. "Outside… Mello and panther attacking a kid…. Near is going towards them!"

Rodger's eyes widen and we race outside only to find Near is standing at the other two.

"I know why you're here and I… surrender." Near says.

Mello is in cat form and the panther is in human form holding the kid ready to kill him.

The panther throws the kid away and the kid scrambles to get away running.

Mello and the panther flank Near keeping one on each side as they lead him into the bushes.

I rush after them with Rodger but they are moving quickly and are already a good distance ahead of us. I am about to enter the bushes when I notice something. I look down and sure enough there is a trail of dirt like a trail of crumbs leading into the bushes. I realize what this is. "Near has a bag of dirt with a hole and it is leaving a trail so we know where to go." I smile. "Smart boy. Let's go."

Rodger grabs my arm. "Wait Matt." He says stopping me. "We won't be able to do anything if it's just the two of us." He says.

I turn to him. "But Rodger. The dirt trail won't last long enough to come up with a plan or to wait for backup. We can follow it and find out where it is then we can come up with a plan from there."

Rodger looks thoughtful a moment only to end up sighing. "You're right Matt. We need to get going but we are right now only finding out where they are taking him." He says.

I nod and I take the lead as we follow the trail.

No one's P.O.V.

The three have slowed for now then Mello in human form suddenly moves to stand in front of Near causing them all to stop walking.

Near looks to Mello then Mello slaps Near but had his claws out so he scratched Near's cheek.

Mello gives a good hard glare to Near. "You disgust me. You are like some whore." He hisses folding his ears back in rage. "I will punish you if master doesn't do that for me."

Near looks to Mello. "I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you." He says a little softly.

Mello hisses and scratches Near's arm ripping the fabric of the shirt. "I don't want you're fucking heartless apologises! You are nothing but a suck up and a whore!" He is about to attack Near again when panther grips his arm. He looks to panther angered.

"We can let this continue later. Right now we need to get to master." Panther says.

Mello hisses ripping his arm out of panthers grip. He turns away. "Yeah yeah. Let's just get going. I bet there'll be more torture waiting back with master."

So the three get moving again going to give Near to the sick bastard they call master.

As Matt and Rodger come up to the point where Near was a attacked a few minutes later they find a few drops of blood.

Matt crouches by some of the drops of blood on the ground and growls knowing that one of the two had hurt Near. He looks up in determination and rage. "They hurt Near." He snarls.

"Calm down Matt." Rodger says a little fearful since he's never seen Matt angry because Matt has always been more of a laid back guy who doesn't get angry. "It won't help in any way to get upset over this." He tells the other. "We need to continue to follow the trail right now."

Matt doesn't look to Rodger and he nods getting up following the trail with Rodger behind him but Rodger isn't being given even a glance at the moment by the red head.

Rodger looks up ahead and sees a building coming up. "Matt. I think that's it." He says.

Matt looks up from the trail to look to the building.

It looks like an old warehouse that is abandoned due to all the boarding up on the windows not to mention the doors looking so old they might be ready to fall off their hinges.

"Only one way to find out." Matt responds.

The two pick up the pace following the trial of dirt up to one of the doors that is open a small bit.

"This is the place." Matt confirms then turns to Rodger. "We need to sneak in and find where they are holding Near and the others."

"Hold on one second. I need to call Watari and inform him of everything. I can give him our position and we can have back up to help us take down this operation for these sick experiments they are forcing onto abducted people." He says. "It won't take long." He moves away from the door pulling out his cell phone.

Matt crouches by the door and peers inside seeing the trail of dirt continuing on but starting to run out as it moves down the dim hall showing that the inside of the building was remodeled for the illegal acts committed here.

Rodger comes back to join Matt after a moment. "We need to wait for back up to arrive." He says.

"I need to go in." Matt says still staring down the hall.

"No. Matt it's too dangerous." Rodger says. "Back up will arrive and everyone will be free from this nightmare."

Matt turns to Rodger. "We need to at least sneak in and make sure that Near will be alright. Please Rodger. If people just storm in there's a possibility that they'll kill everyone there or just the ones that won't obey as they escape. If we can do a sneak attack then we have a better chance of rescuing them alive."

Rodger looks thoughtful a moment and even glances into the hall.

"Please Rodger." Matt says pleadingly. "We need to save them!"

Rodger looks to Matt's pleading eyes and sighs giving in. "Alright. We'll do it. But only to take a closer look to know for sure where we are going then we move out and wait for backup."

Matt smiles and nods. "You've got it Rodger." He says and takes the lead into the building as they move as silently as possible while following the trail of dirt.


	7. A closer look

Chapter seven: A closer look. No one's P.O.V.

They make it to where the dirt runs out and it is at a steel door in the basement area of the place.

Matt glances around then he points to a ledge with windows since there is some light coming from inside.

They climb up being silent and they look through the windows at the place.

Cages are everywhere and there are people who haven't been transformed yet one at time being dragged into other rooms only to come back out as animals only to be thrown into cages.

Inside the cages there are a variety of animals with a mix of those who haven't been turned yet,

There is even ones that look to be out of control snapping at those passing by and chewing at the metal bars like true animals.

The one taking the not the next victim appears to be a scientist looking guy with messy dark chocolate colored hair like he hasn't truly taken care of himself in a while. His face is not fully visible from the angle the two are watching from but it is obvious he is the one those that he turned are calling master. He look to Mello, panther and Near as they approach him.

Mello is holding the back collar of Near's shirt and practically tosses the boy towards the man causing Near to land on the ground in front of the man.

They appear to be talking but Matt and Rodger can't hear them.

The man picks Near up roughly and looks at him.

Matt feels a growl come up to his throat as he watches this.

Rodger puts a hand on Matt's shoulder to try to calm the other down.

Matt is holding back on the urge to go in there and take the man down for everything he's done and is doing.

The man throws Near into a cage obviously planning to deal with him later as he locks the cage door.

"Come on Matt." Rodger says in a hushed tone. "If we stay here too long we'll be spotted. We need to head out and wait for backup now." He says then takes the lead climbing down.

Matt watches the room for a few moments more as the man turns to Mello and panther before he too starts climbing down. He can't help but feel like he had eyes on him until he left the area of the windows.

The two make it outside and find a place to hide until backup arrives.

Matt can't stop but continuously look back to the door where they took Near into.

Rodger can see and sense Matt's restlessness as he watches the boy. He wants to give calming words but what can he say to him? He doesn't have experience in this kind of thing and he just can't comfort someone when he has no idea on what to do.

It is obvious that Near is special to Matt.

Matt glances back to Rodger. "Rodger…" The red head says a little softly getting the older man to listen. "Do you know how to tell if someone likes you?" He asks.

Rodger blinks not answering for a moment then smiles softly. "It all depends on the person. They all have different ways of showing love." He answers. "But if you are talking about Near then I would say he is really fond of you."

Matt blinks giving Rodger a 'really?' look.

Rodger nods. "Haven't you noticed that he trusts you a lot more than anyone else. He even fell asleep in your arms and stayed close to you when we found out Mello and the panther were working together to capture Near."

Matt takes a few moments to truly think about it and nods seeing Rodger's point. "Yeah." He smiles. "Thank you Rodger."

"Anytime." Rodger responds.

Matt looks to the building. "I will save them from your false monarchy." He whispers words meant to be said to the man.

There is footsteps and the two quickly become alert in case they were found by the group inside the building or an enemy is charging to attack.

They look to where the footsteps are coming from as someone steps out into the open.


	8. Rescue time

Chapter eight: Rescue time. No one's P.O.V.

L then Watari come out of the bushes with a team behind them all set in their outfits ready to go against the enemy.

Rodger and Matt come out of their hiding place and go towards them.

"They are being held in there." Rodger nods to the warehouse. "The inside is remodelled for these sick experiments and there appears to be only one man behind it all." He reports.

L brings his thumb to rest on his bottom lip. "Did you investigate the inside or did you see it from out here?"

"We followed the trail to make sure we knew which way to go and to see if Near is safe." Matt says. "We only watched from the windows when we got to where they are. We did not go in and only watched for a little bit before coming back outside."

"There are many in cages. Most are already victims of the man's sick experiments with the rest not having been transformed yet. He seems to be working at a fast pace. It is unknown if all will follow his orders but those that do call him master." Rodger adds.

"There also appears to be those that have become lost into the savage animal inside them like they have lost control of their body to the animal they now seem to share their body with." Matt finishes.

L nods. "Alright. We'll need your help in this but get out if it starts to get dangerous or crazy." He instructs while Watari gives the two bullet proof vests as some protection along with a pistol.

"I can make some smoke bombs if I have the technology." Matt says once he is ready.

L shakes his head. "No time." He tells the younger. "We need to get in there now and take him down. We will be getting everyone in the cages freedom and in the end we plan to return them to their families." He gives the plan to everyone so they know what they are doing.

Matt nods glancing down for a moment then looks to the building. "Let's do this." He says since everyone is now ready.

"Lead the way." L agrees.

The group follows Matt and Rodger into the warehouse trying to stay quiet. They arrive to the door and they all get into positions ready to charge in there.

All have their weapons ready to use.

Once L and Watari confirm everyone is ready then they give the signal.

The group storms into the place.

"Police! Freeze and put your hands in the air!" One of the group members shouts.

The man spins around staring wide eyed in surprise as the group comes in. He panics and starts opening certain cages. "ATTACK!" He screams in pure panic.

The ones that he let loose go towards the group following their masters orders.

The panther jumps towards Watari transforming into a panther as he jumps.

Watari quickly moves out of the way and uses his gun to block the panthers attack as the panther tries to bite the older man only to clamp down onto the gun.

The man is hurrying and letting loose those that are obedient to him trying to outnumber the group so he hopes he won't be caught.

Some of the members of the group are busy battling the animals sent to attack them and the number of those going after the man is shirking because of more animals being released.

L is now fighting a brown fox as he tries to get past the fox to hopefully get to the man to take him down. "Stop this." He commands. "What happened to you wasn't fair and we can take you back to your family. Don't you want to see them again?" He tries to reason with the fox.

Little did he know that there was someone sneaking up behind him.

Matt goes for the cage Near is in but someone who is loyal to the man steps between the red head and Near's cage. Matt skids to a stop and finds he is now facing this hybrid person who is blocking his way. "Don't do this." He pleads.

The hybrid person starts advancing towards Matt claws out ready to strike.

"Matt!" Near calls in worry as he sees this going on from his cage. He grabs onto the bars of his cage. "It's like Beyond all over again." He whimpers to himself. He starts looking for a way out but of course the man isn't stupid enough to have given him a chance to escape again. "No Matt!" He starts to feel panic rise into him and he feels that soft tug towards letting his inner animal take over but he resists…. Only to start thinking that maybe he can save Matt if he lets go going into the animal state but he isn't sure if he can revert back to normal after rescuing Matt…..


	9. The beast inside

Chapter nine: The beast inside. No one's P.O.V.

"You have no idea!" Mello hisses as he continues to slowly advance towards Matt while the other is backing away. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" He hisses louder.

"You're right Mello." Matt says hoping to reason with his friend. "I don't know what it has been like for you since you were taken and forced to be a cat." He says. "But what I do know is that the Mello I know and care for would never side with evil." He continues to back away from the advancing threatening male. "He would fight and stand strong above the rest. Please Mello. You are better than this."

Mello's cat ears flatten against his head in anger. "The old Mello was weak." He hisses raising his hand getting ready to strike. "Master made me stronger and you signed your death scroll when you started caring for that white rat!" He hisses and leaps forward to attack. "Anyone who dares to betray me like that leaving me hurt without doing anything isn't my friend!" He hisses in a hurt voice.

Matt jumps to the side to avoid being hit and continues to dodge as Mello continues to try to slash him. He really doesn't want to pull his gun on his best friend. "Please Mello. Stop this. We're friends and that will never change. We are best friends. Remember all the happy times together?"

Mello hisses and gets a scratch on Matt's shoulder.

"Ah!" Matt gasps in pain putting a hand on his bleeding shoulder.

Mello smirks. "This is the end of the line for a backstabber like you." He is about to attack again when there is a click of a cage lock being unlocked then he is attacked by something.

L in the meantime has noticed the man approaching him with a needle ready to inject into him and he can only guess that the substance inside is what turns people into the hybrids. He tries to knock the fox away not wanting to hurt an innocent and once he pushes the fox away he turns only to lower his body to send a hard to kick to the man's jaw.

The man is sent flying back with the needle flying out of his hand landing by the fox while the man slams against some empty cages.

Watari throws the panther into a cage then quickly closes the door trapping the panther there. He turns and sees the brown fox turning human grabbing the needle only to run towards L. He rushes to try to stop the fox and raises his gun ready to shoot the fox if needed.

L sees the fox coming and dodges the fox's attempt on getting the substance into his body. He continues to dodge the fox until another hybrid joins in causing L to have to fight a gorilla hybrid along with the fox hybrid.

Watari takes on the gorilla hybrid but he was too late.

"Ah!" L gasps as the needle is put into his arm with the fox injecting the substance.

The fox pulls out the needle then jumps away smashing the needle on the ground as L collapses.

L pants as he feels the transformation taking place. He clenches his teeth and gives a glance to the fox who is watching seeming to start to snap back to reality. He tries slightly reaching towards the fox only to seem to go limp as he gains red panda ears and tail.

The fox seems to snap back to reality and he stares wide eyed at L. He cautiously moves forward as he quickly figures out what he had done.

Watari notices this as he knocks out the gorilla only to turn to L and the fox. He realizes the man must have some sort of hypnotized effect on the ones loyal to him.

The fox looks to Watari as if pleading for help.

Watari moves closer and checks L who is feeling the pain of the first transformation into the animal he is now mixed with. He crouches by L while the fox looks guilty.

L goes through the first highly painful transformation and Watari gently picks up the red panda when it is done.

The fox turns to his animal state and he slinks closer to Watari laying his head on Watari's lap as if in apology.

Matt however is watching with wide eyes as Near is fighting Mello.

Near seems to have given into the beast within as the two fight. He clamps his teeth onto the back of Mello's neck causing the cat hybrid to yowl in pain then try to fight some more.

Mello knocks the rabbit hybrid away giving Near a good slash on the shoulder. "I've always wanted to destroy you since I found you at Whammy's." He hisses and charges at Near.

Near rolls out of the way then springs onto Mello using his rabbit side to his advantage.

They are a mess of limps and snapping teeth as they fight.

Matt can only watch in horror as the two he cares for most battle each other as he falls his butt tripping over the corner of a cage tipped over.

Near clamps down onto Mello's throat.

Mello screeches and tries to claw at Near to try to get the other off struggling until his body goes limp as his life leaves it.

Matt can only watch in horror as this goes on and he can feel tears come to his eyes as he sees his best friend die. "Mello... I am so... so sorry." He whimpers. "I wish you had just snapped back.

Near lets go of Mello's body then turns to Matt obviously still trapped as the beast inside. He starts going towards Matt blood and ready for another kill.

Matt stands and brings out his gun only to drop it to try to show Near he means no harm.

Near is not snapping back to normal.

"Near." Matt says then has a better idea. "Nate." He tries. "You need to remember who you are and you can't let that sick man control you!" He doesn't back away from Near. "Near…. Nate… I… I love you." He reaches a hand towards Near. "Please come back to me."

Near moves closer but doesn't bite at Matts hand and his face has the look like he is contemplating something.

Matt moves slowly closer until his hand is a few centimeters from touching Near. He keeps his eyes on Near's face as he waits for Near to move to show Matt what he has decided.

Near just seems to analyze Matt some more like he has a feeling he knows Matt but can't remember.

Matt glances to Mello to see if the other is truly dead then jumps slightly when something comes into contact with his hand.

AN:

Edited version of this chapter. Maybe I should have added this in the first place but usually the stories just write themselves for me so I let things happen as they go along.

Mello.


	10. It never pays to be the villain

Chapter ten: It never pays to be the villain. No one's P.O.V.

Matt looks to Near who has put his head onto Matt's hand right by his forehead. He smiles as he looks to Near's face though the rabbit hybrid has his eyes closed, the red head can tell that Near is not the beast from before anymore. He moves his hand upwards to ruffle Near's hair.

Near opens his eyes and looks to Matt with the eyes of the boy Matt fell in love with.

The two move quickly and hug each other.

"Thank you Matt." Near says. "I was so scared I was going to hurt you." He adds as he shakes slightly.

Matt pets Near's hair with a soft hush. "It's alright." He soothes the other. "You're safe now."

Once Near is more relaxed Matt asks what was bugging him.

"How'd you get out?" He asks.

Near keeps his face from looking at Matt as he has the side of his head laying against Matt's chest. "When I saw you were in trouble and that it was like Beyond in a way all over again…. I had to do something….I let the beast inside me out and I busted the lock. I guess I'm a lot stronger than I think but maybe I picked it up somehow from big brother Always."

"Always?" Matt asks as tries to not look to Mello's body knowing that he may not be able to bounce back if he does.

"Big brother Beyond's lover." Near explains.

"Oh you mean A." Matt understands.

Near nods and snuggles closer to Matt who brings him closer. "I love you too." He adds.

Matt smiles and kisses the top of Near's head. "I'm glad. Because I don't think I'll ever let go of you." He says.

Near giggles cutely. "I don't think I'll mind that." He responds.

"GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" The man snaps as he is hand cuffed.

The hybrids that may attack them have been caged until they can bring them back to reality.

Some humans and some hybrids have died in the fight but it is now all over.

Watari puts L down as the other turns to human again.

"Well this will be new." L says once in human form.

"Don't worry we'll find a way around it." Watari says to L.

L turns to the fox who raises his head when L turns human. "What is your name?"

The fox turns to human form. "My name is Light Yagami." He responds. "I was here as a chaperon on a field trip for my little sister when I was abducted."

"Ah you're Yagami's son." L nods recognizing the name. "Well don't worry we will be getting you home." He assures the other.

"Thank you." Light says with a small smile. "I guess I can only hope my family will still want me now that…. I am different."

L puts a hand on the fox's shoulder. "It'll be alright. You're family loves you very much so it should be alright. Besides if any family doesn't want their child back we will make sure that no one is left without any good place to go to." He assures the other.

Light nods. "Thank you." He says.

L smiles in response. "Just remember that it never pays to be the villain." He tells Light as they look to the man who is being taken away.

Light nods. "I'll keep that in mind." He says.

The warehouse is cleared of life with those that may attack still in their cages that are now outside until they become non dangerous.

Those that won't attack are free from the cages being checked over by medical staff.

The ones that died are being put into body bags and the man who did these sick experiments is being taken to be put into jail probably for life but there is the chance they may execute him so it hopefully won't happen again.

The building is now off limits and it will be secured so no one can enter without police permission.

The families have been called about their children and they are now coming to get their children with plane rides, if needed, being free so they can come get their child or children.

Light is sitting on a chair being checked over by some medical staff and he turns when he spots L coming towards him. "Hey." He greets the raven who stops next to him. "Look. I'm sorry what I have forced onto you. I wasn't really in control at that point." He apologises.

"It's okay. I understand you were under some kind of hypnosis from the man but you broke free." L assures him nibbling on his almost non existing thumb nail.

Light glances to those still in cages as they try to escape. "What will happen to them?" He asks.

L looks to those still in the cages. "We will try to bring them back to reality and hopefully get them back to their families." He says. "Thanks to a highly intelligent electronics expert we have managed to identify every single one of those who were taken and also the abductor who did this to you guys. So we will try snapping them to reality before the families arrive then if we can't it will be up to the families to hopefully help them." He tells Light.

Light nods. "I see." He says looking away from those in the cages.

"You and all the others had a very terrible experience. We do not expect recovery right away even for those that are free because they won't attack." L adds. "So don't feel bad if you do not recover as quickly as you may want to."

Light nods. "Yeah. I know." He says as his medical examination finishes.

"Ah your family is here." L says spotting the Yagami family running towards the group only to desperately look for their son.

Light feels highly nervous and it shows as his fox ears fold back. "What if they don't accept me now." He says watching as his family look with wide eyes at the other hybrids they pass including the ones still in cages.

"Don't worry. It should be alright." L assures Light.

Sachiko spots her son and races over with the other two members of the family following in behind.

Light takes a deep breath,

"Trust your family." L says.

The Yagami family slow as they come up to L and Light getting a good look at the two but their focus is on Light who is feeling anxious about this.

AN:

Edited version of this chapter. Maybe I should have added this in the first place but usually the stories just write themselves for me so I let things happen as they go along.

Mello.


	11. A second chance?

Chapter eleven: A second chance? No one's P.O.V.

Sachiko gasps and brings her hands to cover her mouth as she sees that her son was not spared from the hybrid transformation.

Sayu can't believe it is her brother as she keeps examining him almost like she is asking if this is all a dream.

Soichiro is the first to take a step towards Light.

Light's eyes flicker to L for a moment gaining an assuring smile then he looks back to his family. He stands but doesn't move closer to his family showing uncertainty whether or not he will be accepted into the family again.

"Son? Light?" Soichiro says,

Light gives his dad a smile. "Hey dad." He responds.

Soichiro looks Light up and down as Light nervously swishes his fox tail side to side.

Sachiko rushes forward and hugs Light.

L smiles seeing the happy family back together accepting Light as the other two join in on hugging Light who is hugging back. He turns to leave when he hears Light's voice calling for him to wait. He looks over his shoulder as Light approaches with his family watching.

"Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry you got turned into one of us in the process." Light says.

"Don't worry about it and don't forget that our differences can make us stronger. No matter how different we may seem we all are humans deep down." L responds. "The only ones I would not consider human is the criminals who are the monsters of this world."

Light smiles then gives L a hug surprising him. "Don't stop hunting down criminals." He says.

L gives a gentle hug back in uncertainty since he is not used to this. "Yeah. I won't be stopping till I drop dead. You don't stop heading to your goal." He says gaining a smile from Light.

They pull away.

Lights family approaches.

"Thank you." Sachiko says as she wipes at her happy tears. "Thank you for getting our son back." She says.

"It wasn't just me. The group of police also helped." L responds. "But on behalf of the police that helped you are welcome."

Soichiro smiles. "Modest yet I am wondering. What position do you hold if you don't mind me asking. Perhaps we could work together some day."

"I am a detective and I look for cases around the globe to take on to help bring criminals like the man who did this, down." L responds simply. "It is possible we will see each other on a case in the future."

"I hope so." Soichiro says.

"Ryuzaki." Watari approaches. "All the families so far seem to be accepting their child or children back but there is the boy we were contacted about first. He has no known family to return to." He explains.

"We could bring him to Whammy's!" Matt comes over and says with a hopeful look on his face. "I've already become close to him. I could make sure he'll be alright at Whammy's." He offers hopefully. "He was the one that left the trail that led us to this building."

L looks to Near who is staying close to Matt.

The Yagami family look to the small mostly albino rabbit hybrid who stays close to Matt like Matt is his protector.

"We can try it and see how it goes." L says.

"Excuse me but are you talking about the orphanage for the gifted?" Soichiro asks.

L turns to them. "Yes." He responds. "It so happens Matt who is the red head, is the electronics expert who got everyone identified then was able to help us get into contact with family members." He explains.

"Well if they don't have any family to speak of then they are free to join ours if they want." Sachiko says with a kind smile. "We have two spare bedrooms."

Near looks to Matt as if waiting for Matt to decide.

Matt glances to Near feeling the other looking at him.

L and Watari know that Matt may be the orphan seen to succeed L but Matt has never wanted to be L furthermore he actually wouldn't be a good candidate especially with his short attention span.

Matt turns to L and Watari.

"It is up to you. No one is going to force you to stay at Whammy's." L tells Matt.

Matt looks thoughtful then glances to Near. "What do you think love?"

Near glances from L and Watari to the Yagami family. "I don't know." He admits. "I haven't had a family in a long time."

Matt strokes Near's hair and turns to the Yagami family. "Would it still be ok even if me and Near are dating?" He questions.

"Oh don't worry about that." Sachiko tells him warmly. "Actually Light is also gay so we completely understand."

"Plus you'll be taken into our family. We can make sure that if you do decide to stay together forever then it won't be a hassle." Soichiro adds.

"Plus I'm sure you can stay in contact with those you want to at the orphanage." Sayu can't help but jump.

Matt knows that going back to Whammy's will mean painful memories of Mello so he looks to Near again.

"It sounds nice." Near agrees.

Matt smiles and nods. He turns back to those waiting. "Ok if you'll really have us." He agrees.

Sayu jumps in the air. "Yay! I'm going to have new brothers!" She cheers.

Light feels a little better now that he won't be the only hybrid in the house. He looks to L. "Say Ryuzaki was it?" He says gaining L's attention. "Maybe we could see each other again sometime or keep in contact?"

L blinks and Watari smiles encouraging.

Watari knows it'll be good for L to stay in contact with another hybrid who may be interested in becoming something special to L.

It seems a little obvious to Watari through their body language that L would be more of the uke in the relationship.

"If you'd like." L says feeling Watari watching him with an approving gaze.

Light smiles and the two figure out a contact method.

Everyone was returned to their families, with the ones that were still in cages being brought back to reality one way or another along with funerals for those that died, Light ended up having a relationship with L even finding out who is and Matt along with Near was taken into the Yagami family later becoming married.

But Matt never forgot Mello and he even often visits the blonde's grave even with Near who doesn't mind since he understands Matt just misses his friend who seemed to be too upset to snap back to reality... unless Matt did something he thought as unthinkable like killing Near or hurting him so he will even sit at Mello's grave talking like the blonde can hear him as he often talks about how sorry he is about not being able to help him.

Near does everything he can and was by Matt's side as the red head went through the depression stage because Near also had gone through the same thing when those he cared about were killed so he understands perfectly.

As time went on Matt's mental wounds healed into scars and though he lives a happy life with Near he never misses visiting Mello's grave on the blonde's birthday, the day he died and whenever he can as even Near will also leave flowers like Matt does.

A happy ending, well….. Except for the man who was given a death sentence for what he did.

AN:

Edited version of this chapter. Maybe I should have added this in the first place but usually the stories just write themselves for me so I let things happen as they go along.

Mello.


	12. The after math with L and Light

Chapter twelve: The after math with L and Light. No one's P.O.V.

L arrives at Lights apartment since he moved out of his families like Matt and Near who moved out a little before Matt proposed. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

Light opens the door and the two hybrids look lovingly to each other. Light invites the red panda hybrid into his apartment closing the door behind him.

They go over to the kitchen table and sit to have some tea.

"Light I have a job offer for you." L speaks.

Light looks interested. "What is it my love?" He asks.

"Now that you are done school how would you like to work with me?" L offers. "You can even keep your apartment."

"And we can use it when we come to Japan!" Light says happily since L has to travel a lot thus with this the two can be together more.

L smiles taking that as a yes and sips at his tea happily.

Light thinks of something and stands. "Hold on just a second." He says racing away.

L watches wondering what it is Light is doing. He starts to just think Light might have had to go to the bathroom so he goes back to his tea.

Light comes back into the room and L turns to him. The fox hybrid gets down onto his knees in front of his red panda hybrid uke. "L." He says since they are alone. "There is also something I need to offer you." He explains.

L watches and tilts his head softly to the side listening.

Light pulls out a small box and opens it showing a white gold ring with a sapphire heart jewel. "Will you marry me?"

L gasps and his eyes widen. "Oh Light." He smiles at the other. "Of course." He moves down quickly and hugs his lover.

Light kisses L on the lips and slips the ring onto L's finger making it official.

After that they planned their wedding, got married and became a team forever.

THE END.

AN:

Finally had the inspiration and motivation to finish this! Sorry it took so long.

I think the rating should be ok but let me know if I need to change it.

Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

See you next time if you read any of my other stories!

Mello.


End file.
